


Yang Has A Wang

by SuicidalClock



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Creampie, Dick Jokes, F/F, First Time, Futanari Yang, Magical Accidents, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Unsafe Sex, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicidalClock/pseuds/SuicidalClock
Summary: Read the title 😒
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Yang Has A Wang

Yang opens her eyes to a blurry vision of her Atlas bed-pod ceiling. She stretches her limbs out in a direction and yawns loudly. A weird feeling in the lower-half of her body, and she looks down--- "AHHH!" ---- Yang screamed while looking at the mysterious tent under her covers. 

Some shuffles and a audible thud in the room was heard.

"What is it?!" The other three teammates stood looking around the room... Then 3 pairs of eyes landed on Yang and her tent.

"What, " Weiss started.

"The, " Ruby almost fainted. 

"Fuck, " Blake ended with a higher pitch than Ruby's voice.

* * *

"This morning I grew a dick!" Yang complained infront of General Ironwood and Qrow. Team ORNJ and RWB snapped their heads at Yang, mostly mortifed, but her teammates already knew.

Qrow snickered while pouring syrup on his pancakes, "Now you have a Wang, Yang." 

The room of teenagers and one adult groaned at his joke, "Ugh, now we're doing dick jokes. That's fucking great, " Yang groaned with sarcasm. 

Ironwood drank his final pint of coffee, "Must be a dust accident." Blake and Ruby agreed. 

"Perhaps in the dust mines?" Weiss piped in the coversation. 

Yang shrugged before digging in her 4 stacks of soft pancakes.

* * *

"Now if I have a dick. I must learn how to use one, " Yang poked at the fleshy hard-on. 

Blake rolled her eyes and squatted at eye level with Yang's dick, "RemantReddit people said 'Grab your dick and stroke it up and down lol', " Blake air-quoted.

The dick jumped when Yang wrapped her hand around its shaft. She pulled the skin down to reveal a pink head with a small slit. 

Blake sat next to Yang to watch her masterbate the new appendage and she wonders, _How does it feel to have it inside me?_

Yang continuously strokes her dick to feel pressure in her stomach, a pleasing pressure. A small moan comes out her mouth. Not embarrassed that Blake heard her. 

Blake could not take it anymore, so she grabbed Yang's dick and jerked it fast. The skin was soft, a bump of a vein hard feeling was what Blake touched. 

Yang moaned into Blake's neck. The pressure in her stomach was starting to become heavier and more pleasurable. Then, "I'm going to-" Yang gasped, "-CUM!" 

Blake smiled devilishly as she watched the dick pulse in her hand and squirt out short lines of cum out from its now-red head.

Yang gripped Blake's bedsheets and bucked her hips into the air, "OH GODS!" She moaned while cumming.

Nano-seconds became seconds. Specifically 3 seconds as Yang finally calmed down from blasting cum almost everywhere on Blake's face, hand, bedsheets and the floor. The raging red head of her dick became it's original rosey-pink color. The dick became soft and the vein wasn't bulging out from the shaft. 

Yang hears lip smacking, "It's salty and smells bleachy, " Blake winced, taking her finger out her mouth. 

Yang's eyes opened and stared at her girlfriend in disblief, "I never knew you can taste it!" She deflated back on the bed in self-shame. Also knowing that Blake doesn't like her cum fluid. 

"Oh cheer up, " Blake gave her a soft smile... Then becoming a smirk, "I'll mix good flavours to it." 

Yang rolled her eyes before standing up on wobbly legs. A heavy sigh came from her, "I guess you did me good." 

Blake hummed beside Yang, walking to the room's bathroom, "Lets get clean." 

* * *

"It's really distracting to have you next to me while showering, " Yang said. 

"Is it because I have a sexy body?" 

"Hell yeah kitten, " Yang smacked Blake's ass. 

Blake grinned and hooked her lofa on the shower hanger, "Show me what you're made of, " She purred while grinding Yang's dick between her asscheeks.

Yang processed what was going on right now, "Woah." She mentally slapped herself in the face. _Really Yang? On your first time having a dick to fuck your girlfriend?_

Blake chuckled and jerked Yang a few times to full usage. She presented her shaveless bald pussy to Yang and ran her hand down to her sack of balls... Causing Yang to gasp and hold onto Blake's wrists.

Blake squeezed the hard-boiled balls in the sack, "Ow! C-Careful, " Yang groaned in pain. 

The cat faunus let go of Yang's balls like it was nothing, "Let's just go straight to the point."

* * *

Blake placed her hands on Yang's stomach and dropped down to the dick. Ultimately getting filled and having her cervix touched since Sun did her. _She's even bigger and longer than him._

Yang laid on the ground with a unreadable face. The feeling was warm around her dick. Just wetness all around her dick. Her dick felt cozy in Blake's vagina. 

Blake lifted her hips up to Yang's tip and going down quickly. The air came out of the lust-filled Yang. 

Blake was going insane if Yang never fucked her properly, "Yang can you fuck me?" 

The poor Yang was too engrossed of the warm sensation of Blake's walls around her. 

"Yang!"

Still no response. 

Blake grew utterly impatient and smacked Yang's cheek. The pain surged through Yang's other functioning nerves and waking her up from the trance. 

Yang grabbed Blake's wide hips and drove her own hips up. Her balls roughly smacking Blake's ass cheeks and her thighs. 

Blake who is known for being quiet all the time became louder with bold moans, giving Yang the confidence to continue her work. 

Yang laid Blake on the ground and thrusted into her sloppy creamy pussy. The sounds were heavenly apart from Blake's bitch in heat moans. 

Yang pinched Blake's tits and fucked her harder. Accidently activating her semblance. Her lilac red eyes became red. Each thrust Yang makes was harder, faster, stronger and better. 

Blake's walls clenched around Yang as she had her 1st orgasm of the day. Yang turned her sideways... Now they are in a sideways sex position.

Yang hilted inside of her girlfriend and touched a very special spot. Making Blake scream her name. 

* * *

Blake pushed Yang's load out of her pussy. She was not on birth control. Hopefully Atlas has pills. 

The creampie did not worry Blake at all. She did feel Yang making hard love to her, and it was great. _Greater than Sun._

Yang finished peeing in the toilet before pulling her black shorts up and looking at Blake on the ground still. 

"Ruby, Weiss and the group is coming. You should clean yourself, " Yang turned to look at her.

Blake pushed out the last wad of cum out of her. Yang panicked, "Holy shit I didn't know I cummed in you! Does it make you pregnant? I'm not ready to be a parent!" 

Blake stood up and hugged the scared Yang, "Thank you." Yang tensed up in her arms, but hugged her back. 

"What for?"

"For being my awesome girlfriend, Yang. No matter if you have a pussy or a dick you always make me feel good, " Blake tip-toed and pressed her lips to Yang's cheek. 

Yang rested her hands on Blake's venus dimples, "I love you, Blake." 

"Me too." 

The couple hugged eachother before seperating, "We need a shower." They said in unison. Then laughing all the way to the shower. 

* * *

Ironwood heavily groaned as Qrow made the 24th dick joke of the day. Yang and Blake sat in their seats embarrassed as Qrow talked about their evening together. How almost mantle heard them and Atlas Academy did. 

Ironwood waved his gloved hand dismissingly at Qrow to shoo away. Qrow only leaned on his office's wall. 

"Anyways-" Ironwood slid a glowing teal dust shard towards Yang on the table, "-Make this shard into dust and consume a little bit inside your drink. One time." 

Yang nodded and glanced at Blake, biting her lower lip, "Blake what's wrong?" 

Just as Blake was about to answer Qrow interrupted her, "There's this pharmacy downtown Mantle where you can get an abortion pill." 

Blake exhaled a breath of relief, "Thank you." Qrow hummed and made a smirk towards Yang. His niece covered her face in her hands. 

"You knocked the cat up in heat, huh?" 

Blake, Yang and Ironwood groaned. Qrow laughed over their displeasures. 


End file.
